Eastern Enclaves (Gauvajut)
The Eastern Enclaves were several city-states that coalesced into a federal republic, mostly inhabited by people who were exiled from Gauvajut society for being "heretical". Flag Once many of the Eastern Enclaves were united under a stronger government, its leaders designed their flag to resemble the war standard of its biggest benefactor, the Socialist Republic of Ardesch. Black symbolizes those enclaves’ origins as chaotic fiefs and their negative association by the rest of Gauvajut society as “the servants of darkness and chaos”. The four bars represent simultaneous diversity and harmony united by their cooperation, or their national values: red symbolizes sacrifice; yellow for happiness and freedom, green for preservation and life, and blue for justice. The orange-yellow line symbolizes the border between them and the Gauvajut Empire, which is represented in purple. History After becoming Prime Minister of the Gauvajut Empire, one of his earliest acts involved created several enclaves to isolate suspected “deviants” within his empire. Each enclave was permitted to do anything it pleases, as long as it did not involve waging war against their mother country or funding terrorist groups and their attacks against the empire. More enclaves were created in later years, as the empire became more wary of outsiders and their beliefs. In their earlier years, they were like Ardesch and Darros decades ago, as a collection of city-states struggling with a lack of resources and/or violent clashes over competing beliefs. Most of them eventually coalesced into a single federation to survive: although they once relied on Ardeschi aid, they stopped when they felt that Ardesch’s policies are going too far. When Ardesch has fallen to Utopianist control and its people became into refugees, the Eastern Enclaves welcomed them with open arms, to the disgust of their Gauvajut brethren and the amusement of their neighbours. When the Utopianists retreated afterwards, the Eastern Enclaves sent many of the foreigners and their earned wealth back to their countries and to rebuild Ardesch as it recovers from a civil war. Some repented of their “heresies”, and many of its people and their lands were readmitted into the Gauvajut Empire. Eventually, many of them were conquered by the coming of the cybernetic Grey Kings from the east, and enslaved by the Zonunja barbarians from the mountains. The few that survived by them formed a Little Gauvajut Empire of their own that turned out to be more liberal than its ancient predecessor. Even though it was condemned as "heretical" for tolerating homosexuals and the like, it ended up becoming the Gauvajut Empire's last surviving remnant, before its eventual conquest and enslavement into the First Vozonid Empire. Economy Although the Eastern Enclaves' constitution dedicated itself to socialism, private businesses were permitted to exist, but once a business becomes too large it gets taken over by the government. As a show of appreciation to its anarchist cadres and allies for defending its borders from its enemies and other terrorists, anarchist communes were given a high amount of autonomy. List of ideologues banished to the EE Such “deviants” who were banished into those enclaves included a long list of people who have fallen out of the empire’s favour: * republicans (for opposing the emperor), * monotheists (such as the Mazdajasni of Zarijana, for opposing the Gods, and for the persecutions of the Zarijanian government under the priest Kartir), * atheists and blasphemers (for opposing Lord Tarhunz of Thunder and the other Gods, and for desecrating temples and attacking the faithful), * religious extremists and theocrats (who enforce the Gauvajut polytheistic religion against the authorities' orders and commit unnecessary murders), * cultists (for rejecting the Gods), * feminists (for turning women against men), * masculinists (for turning men against women), * Internet trolls (for inciting society into disorder and spreading heresy), * communists (for destroying tradition), * socialists (for being disruptive and "too foreign"), * anarchists (for destroying order), * fascists (the beliefs of Ardesch’s directors, for rejecting the emperor), * non-heterosexuals (Gauvajuts see them as misguided deviants who need repentance and medication at best, or fear them as beings of Chaos who eat souls and take over nations at worst), * homophobes (for unnecessary violence and wasteful murders), * open racists (ironically Gauvajut society fuelled their beliefs through its paranoia), * foreigners who “demand too much” (e.g. by rioting, supporting race-blind casting, interrupting social events with protests, or insulting the majority Gauvajuts and their gods, etc., they are then immediately branded as traitors against the Gauvajut Empire), * animal rights activists (for rejecting the importance of humanity), * saboteurs and protesters who damage property, * anyone suspected of rioting (whether foreign or Gauvajut) See also * Nearby countries: ** Siangwaan ** Josol Category:Rabydosverse Category:Peculiar Rabydosverse countries